BBRae Citrus
by Vixen-Darkkat
Summary: Just a little lemon I thought up in a shower one night. Enjoy.


Bookshelves rattle against the walls, threatening to spill their tomes across the floor at any moment. Beast Boy glances aside to notice tears forming in the blackout curtains hanging over the large window, pausing his movement for a moment only to have nails rake down his back as Raven whines, "Don't... Gar, don't stop..."

The green animorph turns back to face the trembling demi demon beneath him, resuming his thrusts. Violet eyes clamp shut as she moans, her head tilted back into the pillows as her hands fall from his back to grasp the sheets again. A smirk pulls at his lips and he leans down to lick her ear. A few books fly from their shelves to the floor, unnoticed.

Green hands grip tightly to grey hips as he begins thrusting harder, the notion rewarded with her back arching as his name rolls off her tongue again. Their ragged breaths begin to fog as the air begins to chill, her subconscious energy latching onto everything in the room.

Garfield groans as a pair of shadow claws rip down his back, the smirk returning as he looks down at his love. "Really, Rae?" He pants, dragging his own claws along her thighs. She gasps at the sudden pain mixing into her pleasure, but looks up at him smiling; her clouded eyes show a mix of pink, green, and lavender amidst their usual dark purple.

"Don't stop,"

"Even if the room caves in on us?" He teases, leaning forward to rest his face on the pillow and against her neck, his hands gliding up her sides then down to hold her lower back and ass.

Raven wraps her legs around Beast Boy's waist to pull him closer, drawing a grunt from him. "Even if Robin tries to break down the door," A crack rings out through the room as the vanity begins to shatter, "Don't stop."

"As you wish, Rae," He growls into her neck as he picks up his pace, now set on ignoring the chaos of her room around them, focusing purely on her. Her cries grow ever louder as he feels her muscles start to constrict.

"That's it, Rae," He growls encouragingly, feeling his own coil tightening. He groans her name before biting down on her neck, trying to hold back the waves of pleasure threatening to break him.

Raven cries out, wrapping her arms around Garfield as fire and electricity seem to pulse through her veins. Several more books crash to the floor with the glass from the vanity, and the pillows that had been tossed to the floor explode along with the lights.

His name rings out in a scream as her dam breaks, and he releases her neck. Beast Boy growls her name as he moves his hands to her hips, continuing his thrusts, letting her ride out her orgasm a bit before letting himself go. His body stiffens as he claws into her, her name falling from his lips as he collapses on top of her.

Panting and trembling, the exhausted demi demon allows her legs and arms to fall to the bed, which then hits the floor... having levitated a foot off the ground during the peak of her pleasure.

Garfield laughs as he tries to lift himself off of her, feeling lightheaded, "You okay?" His only response being a slight nod. He lays beside her, slipping his arm under the pillow and her head. Slowly, she pulls her arms back to her center and curls in toward his chest, using what little focus she has to reach out with a shadow hand to pull the comforter over them.

For a moment the pair lay wrapped in each other's arms, peacefully coming down from their high, their breathing being the only sound in the room. The quiet is soon interrupted by the door being blasted open by Cyborg, Robin and Starfire rushing in around him.

"Beast Boy!"

"Friend Raven!"

"What happened?! Are you guys alr-..." Robin's voice trails off as he spots the two sitting up in bed; Beast Boy leaning on one hand while the other kept the blanket over his lap and Raven holding the blanket over her chest with one hand, the other wrapped in a sphere of cold energy.

Cy coughs and turns away to face the hall. Starfire blinks while starring at her friends, confused, before realization dawns and a bright blush creeps across her face, "Oh..."

Raven lowers her energized hand and turns looks away from the others, embarrassed.

Robin glances around at the destruction before turning back to his comrades, his own cheeks dusted pink as he pieced it together. "We uh, we heard a scream and crash, thought you were in trouble," He coughs and turns away, "Sorry to intrude..."

The boy wonder awkwardly rushes past Cyborg into the hall, the half mech coughs again, "Right, I'll get a replacement door..." then follows after their leader.

Starfire remained, hovering a little off the floor as she tried to figure out what to do. "Friend Beast Boy, Friend Raven, is there any way I can assist while Friend Cyborg fetches a new door?" She was doing her best not to look directly at them.

Garfield let out the breath he'd been holding and leaned back against the headboard, willing his heart to slow down.

Raven turned back to her alien friend, "Sure, Star... could you put a new uniform in the bathroom for me? And a towel, please." Her usual monotone was missing.

The Tameranean nodded and quickly flew between the closet and bathroom before darting back to her spot by the broken door. "It is done. Friend Beast Boy?"

"I'm good, thanks Star..."

"If that is all I shall leave you for now."

"Thank you, Starfire."

The redhead smiled, "Of course, Friend Raven, if you need anything else, please call for me." With a nod she flew back out of the room.

"Well that was awkward..." Garfield scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That it was... Shall we shower?" Her lips turned up in a smile as she turned to look into his green eyes.

Smiling back, he leaned in to kiss her, chuckling lightly when she shyly kissed back. "Come on," He turned and reached a hand out to her after standing. When she took it he pulled her close and lifted her from the sheets bridal style.

Raven nuzzled into his neck as he carried her to the bathroom, smiling wider when he kissed her forehead and spoke his love for her.


End file.
